Come Play With Us
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Axel and Reno are injured & on bed rest after a mission when a sexy blonde maid comes in to make them feel better. Between Axel and Reno, Roxas has his hands full, and his mouth. A one shot AkuRokuReno, rated M for cussing and a very descriptive lemon


"This sucks." Axel groaned as he sat up in his bed, unable to move his broken leg.

"That's the last time I ever let you drive." Reno scoffed, rubbing his head with his not-broken arm.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that they were going to shoot at us?" Axel shrugged playfully.

"Uh, when they pulled out their guns?" Reno glared at his cousin, both redheads seemingly frustrated and clearly in pain.

"I'm starving."

"So am I." Reno patted his empty stomach.

"Go get us food." Axel heard his stomach beg for nourishment.

"You go."

"Idiot, I'm the one with the broken leg!"

"Oh yeah. Ugh, I don't want to get up." Reno put a hand back to his head, trying to ignore the concussion he knew he had.

"Well at least you have the option to." Axel rolled his eyes and Reno pouted.

"But when I get to the kitchen, I'll only have one arm."

"How the fuck am I supposed to go downstairs with a giant cast on my foot?"

"Hop on one leg." Reno smirked and Axel socked his cousin in the good arm.

"Go before I break it." Axel said and Reno shoved his cousin back.

"Alright, alright, sheesh, calm down." Reno let his legs fall off the edge of the bed when someone walked through their bedroom door.

"Hey boys," The blonde smiled, covered in a sexy maid outfit that had small sleeves draping on the side of his arms, leaving his pale shoulders bare. His legs were trapped in white thigh high stockings while the poofy skirt of the dress barely covered his manhood.

"Roxas? Bow-chika-wow!" Axel hooted and Reno grinned.

"What's all this for?" Reno asked at the unique outfit Roxas had on.

"Just wanted to help you two get all better." Roxas bent over to stick a thermometer in Axel's mouth, making the pyro wish that Roxas would turn around, knowing that the skirt had to be high enough to show his ass.

"That's so sweet of you." Axel mumbled with the thermometer in his mouth and Roxas ticked a finger at him.

"Ah, ah ah, we mustn't talk with that. Hmm, no fever. That's good." Roxas kissed Axel's forehead before walking around the foot of the bed to get to Reno.

"What do you have planned for me?" Reno asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm going to take your temperature with this." Roxas whipped out a different thermometer and Reno lifted an eyebrow.

"What makes that so special?"

"Do you know where this goes?"

"No, but I'm dying to find out." Reno smiled and Roxas leaned in close, unbuckling Reno's pants while Axel bit his lip in anticipation.

"Let's take these off and I'll show you." Roxas stripped Reno and stuck the thermometer up the Turks ass, helping Axel slowly remove his pants over his cast while he waited for the results.

"No fever. Very good." Roxas pulled out the thermometer and stuck his finger where it came from.

"Ah," Reno bent his legs and spread them wide, pumping his erection with his good arm as Roxas fingered him slowly.

"Hows this feel?" Roxas shook his ass as Reno moaned loudly.

"Fuck," Was all Reno could say and Axel put his hand over Reno's, taking over the hand job.

"You want some love too?" Roxas asked with a wink to Axel and the pyro nodded with a hungry smile.

"I want you so badly."

"I want both of you." Roxas climbed on the bed and situated himself between to two hot redheads, putting one hand on each cock and pulling rhythmically.

"Roxas, kiss me." Axel ordered desperately.

"Me too!" Reno begged.

"Alright." Roxas grinned as he planted small kisses all over Axel's and Reno's faces, alternating between the two.

"Rox! Suck me." Axel begged and Roxas smiled sweetly, taking the younger of the redheads cocks in his hands, squeezing it as he pumped steadily before he let his tongue trace over the tip.

"Me next!" Reno panted and Roxas smirked, switching cocks every so often.

"Baby, you want to strip for us?" Axel asked as Roxas nodded, hopping off of the bed and standing in front of both Turks. He started by kicking off his shoes, pulling down his sleeves further down his arms, shaking his ass as the dress slipped off his body, and lifting a leg up on the bed one at a time to remove a stocking.

"I think I'm already drooling." Reno licked his lips.

"Then let me catch it." Roxas climbed back on the bed, licked his tongue all over Reno's mouth, then moved to Axel's. While in Axel's, Roxas lazily slurped up his tongue and everything he had to offer with that one wet smooch.

Roxas went back to Reno, straddling him and nipping at his neck as he grinded his dick into Reno's.

"Oh fuck." Reno gasped, holding onto Roxas' ass as he felt Roxas bite at his neck.

"Now, spread those legs wide." Roxas whispered seductively into Reno's ear as the redhead obeyed.

"No fair!" Axel whined.

"Don't worry Axe, I'll be right with you when I'm done." Roxas blew Axel a kiss before he lowered his tongue on Reno's tip, letting it slide over the slit before letting it flicker all over the exposed pink.

"You think its wet enough?" Roxas asked after he sucked on Reno's dick for a little while.

"Wet enough for what?" Reno raised a curious eyebrow.

"For me to ride." Roxas winked and Axel sighed.

"Don't leave me hanging!"

"Reno, give Axe a hand job while I ride you. And Axel, think you can reach my cock while I'm riding?" Roxas flirted with his batting eyelashes as Axel smirked.

"You got it."

"Alright, just a few more licks." Roxas took Reno's cock back in his hand and aggressively traced his tongue along the underside vein, slowly deep-throated up to the base, and kissed his tip.

"Oh god Rox you got to hurry." Reno warned as Roxas sat up and lowered himself down on Reno's pale thick cock.

"Mmph, oh yea, hoh, mmm." Roxas whined, moving his hips back and forth with extreme caution, moving slowly as he felt Reno's cock harden even more inside him.

"Up and down Rox, up and down." Axel instructed as he started tugging on Roxas' dick.

"Kay." Roxas gasped, speeding up as he lifted his ass off of Reno's thighs, then back down. Reno kept one hand on Roxas' ass as he started giving Axel a hand job.

"Oh fuck you two." Axel moaned.

"God I'm so hard." Reno rolled his head back.

"Fuck me!" Roxas whimpered as he continued to increase his speed, slamming down on Reno as Reno drove his hips upward.

"Faster Reno." Axel begged as Reno pumped his cousin faster.

"Mmm, my ass!" Roxas mewled just before Reno spanked him with his other hand.

"Yea? You want more?" Reno asked and Roxas nodded, receiving another spanking as he rode faster.

"My turn?" Axel pleaded as Roxas slowed down before he pulled Reno out of himself.

"Lay down Axe." Roxas ordered as Axel did so, forcing his good leg off of the bed and spreading his cast to the side. "Now, once you're wet enough, I'm going to ride you too. Then, Reno, give me a blow job?" Roxas explained his plans and no one had any objections.

Roxas ran his tongue all over Axel's erection, sucking and bobbing as best he could without making him come.

"Ready." Axel warned and Roxas lowered himself down on him.

"Oooh, so long, so deep." Roxas closed his eyes as he grunted.

"Start moving." Axel bucked his hips up as Roxas gasped, moving up and down steadily as Axel drove his ups upward as quickly as his sore body would let him.

"Ah!" Roxas lowered his head and Axel sat up to meet him halfway, loving how Roxas immediately started sucking at his collarbone.

"Mm, more!" Axel slid an arm around Roxas' waist as he continued to buck his hips up into the blonde.

"Alright, I'm coming in." Reno moved to get a piece of the action, taking the blondes erection into his mouth.

"Emph, hoh, hehe, ah, ooh!" Roxas moaned repeatedly as Axel maneuvered his hips as efficiently as possible to fuck Roxas good and hard with his broken leg.

Axel laid back on his elbows and grabbed Roxas' feet, planting them by his sides.

"Lean back." Axel told Roxas, who listened and grinded his hips back and forth over and over, smashing his ass into Axel's pelvis as he raised his hips every time he got closer.

"Rox, your dick is moving too much. Stay still." Reno whimpered as he tried to keep the flailing cock in his mouth despite the wild movements that the two making love were creating.

"Oh god don't stop." Axel begged as Roxas slowly stood up on the bed.

"Hand jobs till you come, then I have to leave." Roxas said sternly as he sat down in between the two frowning redheads.

"But that's not fair!" Axel whined.

"Yeah. Play with us some more!" Reno pleaded.

"Hand jobs, then I leave." Roxas repeated, taking a dick in each hand and pumping fast, not giving either Turk a chance to argue or even breath.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Axel closed his eyes.

"God I'm so close." Reno curled his toes.

"Ready?"

"I'm coming!" Axel's eyes shot open.

"Wait for my count." Roxas slowed down.

"This is torture!" Reno gasped at all the different sensations coursing throughout his body.

"One." Roxas tugged exceedingly high, causing both redheads to whimper.

"Two." Roxas pushed his thumb into the underside of the erections, forcing the boys to cry out for their end.

"Three!" Roxas yelled as he let go to see their twitching cocks release cum onto the bed.

Axel panted as Reno smiled, all while Roxas touched himself, desiring to be next.

"You want to come too babyboy?" Axel asked in his cute baby voice that Roxas loved to hear. Naturally, Roxas nodded.

"Come here." Axel sat up and held his arms out wide and Roxas stood up over him.

While Axel took Roxas' dick in his mouth, Reno sucked on the blondes balls.

"Ah, ah, hah, hah!" Roxas cried as he came onto both boys faces.

"Holy shit that was hot. Lets do it again!" Reno ran his hand up and down Roxas' thigh.

"Let me, catch, my breath." Roxas put his hand on his chest and calmed down.

"You ready for more?" Axel asked with a hungry spark in his eye.

"Now now, we cant have you two doing anything that the doctors would disapprove of." Roxas put his hands on his bare hips.

"Baby! Don't tease." Axel blinked in his sorrow.

"When you get better, I'm going to stick both of your dicks up my ass; at the same time." Roxas winked and both redheads gulped.

"I'm feeling better!" Reno raised his good arm with a smile.

"Yeah, me too. Much MUCH better." Axel nodded with an overbearing smile.

"I'm sorry. When I come back next time, we'll have to do something extra special." Roxas kissed each Turk goodbye, got off the bed, draped his dress over his arm, and left the room naked.

"What just happened?" Axel asked Reno, a bit let down.

"I don't know, but you should have asked him to bring us food." Reno pated his now sad and empty tummy.

"Dammit Reno is food the only thing on your mind?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Just a little something I wrote a while ago and I figured I might as well post this since I'm not able to write anything at the moment. I Love Axel, Roxas, and Reno, so why not combine them all into a sexy lemon?<p>

I hope you enjoyed it and please check out my other stuff! Hopefully I'll be back to writing soon.

Sarabellum.


End file.
